Honico, just Honico
by eeveegirly
Summary: This is a fairy tail OC story. Honico, the spirit magic user. The only user of this magic that lives. Luckily she uses the distructive magic for good, but did she always? Who exactly is the enigma wrapped in a question topped with a conundrum?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a fairy tail OC story.

Honico, the spirit magic user. The only user of this magic that lives. Luckily she uses the distructive magic for good, but did she always? Who exactly is the enigma wrapped in a question topped with a conundrum?

**Honico, just Honico**

**100 years before Honico's birth**

To understand Honico's story we must first go to the beginning. We begin with a woman named Jasmine, a well renowned magic scientist. Jasmine met a terrible fate at the young age of 30 when an experiment went terribly, terribly wrong.

Jasmine had recently turned 30 and everything was going her way. She recently married her lover Zeref, the dark wizard. With a little coaxing, people were beginning to forgive him since he could not control his death magic well; because of this Jasmine created objects that would keep them from dying if Zeref lost control. Not only that but she was beautiful, with tan skin and beautiful flowing brown hair, though her most noticeable feature was her piercing blue eyes. On top of that she was making history, she was creating a new magic called spirit magic. This new magic used ones own soul as the fuel, making the power as limitless as the soul was. There was only one set back, peoples soul's weren't prepared for the intense magic.

"I just don't get it, why won't it work?" She asked her husband one night. She was reviewing her last scan from another failed experiment- the person's soul had been torn apart again, destroying their body in the process- and couldn't find the flaw. It should've worked, but obviously wasn't.

"Perhaps the soul's are just too weak. The limit of the magic is one's own soul, correct?" Zeref stated. Honestly Jasmine had not thought of that yet.

"That is true, I just need to find the right soul," she muttered doing more calculations. Zeref smiled at his wife, always the busy one she was, one of the reasons he loved her.

"I believe that one day we'll see a spirit user, I believe in you," Zeref said. Jasmine smiled at him and kissed him.

"Just as I believe you will concur your magic," Jasmine said kissing his nose. Zeref smiled, he had never been so happy before in all his years of living. Soon though, that happiness would be gone.

Several months later he got a frantic call from his wife's lab. Jasmine had decided to inject herself with spirit magic, even though no one had yet to survive. As soon as Zeref heard this he ran as fast as he could to Jasmine's lab, but it was too late. Jasmine had already injected herself with it.

"This power, I-I've never felt anything like it!" She exclaimed.

"Jasmine, I beg you, don't use it. It'll kill you!" Zeref pleaded. Her co-workers tried to plead with her as well. Jasmine wouldn't hear it, she was drunk on power.

"I see why you loved your power so much Zeref, this is amazing!" She said happily, though the sentence made Zeref sick to his stomach. Indeed he often felt drunk on power, but that often lead to a death.

"I can't have you die!" Zeref yelled.

"I won't, you said so yourself, the others were too weak," Jasmine said sounding extremely conceded.

"It's an effect of the magic, they feel invincible," one co-worker, a distant relative to Honico, had said. Jasmine got into a stance that made it obvious she was going to try the magic.

"NO!" Zeref yelled but it was too late. She fired and a glorious beam of light shot out.

"I did it!" Jasmine spoke her last words before she was torn apart in a burst of white light, making the room feel filled to the rim with great magic power.

"JASMINE!" Zeref yelled tears falling. In a flash all his happiness was taken, only one thing remained of his late wife, her ring. A single silver ring that would turn black when around Zeref, Jasmine's invention to make sure his magic didn't kill her. It was their wedding ring.

"Zeref, sir, I am so sorry," the co-worker from before said. Zeref paid no attention, he just ran out and never returned. Never to be seen for another hundred years. Instead the co-worker picked up the ring of Jasmine's and decided he would pass it down through out the generations of his family, in case Zeref was to return. Foolishly the group continued the spirit magic research in Jasmine's name, called it Sacred Jasmine Magic.

No one had any clue that Zeref's prediction of a spirit, or Scared Jasmine Magic, user was going to become a reality. A reality that would torture one girl's life for nearly 20 years. That girl was the one and only Honico.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years before Fairy Tail**

"What's your name?" A black haired boy asked a tiny shaking figure. The boy had red eyes with a black ring around them making him seem menacing. Most ran from him for that reason or his death magic. Even though he was hundreds of years old, he looked like a teenager.

The shaking figure was indeed a girl, she had long silky black hair. She seemed to he no older than 15, but her eyes showed a person much wiser than that. The boy gasped, taken aback. He knew those eyes, they were the eyes of his dead wife. The girl stood, her clothes were revealed to be ripped and tattered, stained with blood (though he wasn't sure if it was all her's), she looked pale and about to pass out. Still, her eyes, they were mesmerizing even in her hurt state.

"Let's try this again, what's your name?" The boy said with more force. The pale girl looked at him, no fear in her eyes.

"My name is Honico, just Honico," the girl manged to say, her voice raspy. She staggered toward him before falling again to the ground, shaking. This is when the boy realized something very important, the shaking was not from fear.

"I am Zeref the dark wizard," he proclaimed. Everyone knew and feared him, maybe this would get her to fear him.

"I know," she said shocking Zeref to no end. "I have no reason to fear magic that cannot kill me," she explained before blacking out. Zeref fell to his knees, tears falling.

"Magic that can not kill me... Jasmine?" Zeref said, speaking his dead wife's name for the first time since she died a hundred years ago. "Is this, your reincarnation?" Zeref asked curiously, "only one way to find out, take this girl." That was exactly what he did. Little did he know how it would change both of their lives, forever.

Honico awoke in a small rundown cabin. Her guard was immediately up, the words of her father ran through her head before he died.

_'Trust no one, for your magic is greatly wanted.'_

When he told her this she had not known what he meant, now she did. Recently she found she wielded spirit magic. That wasn't even the crazy part, the crazy part was everyone who wielded it before her died from their souls being ripped apart. She was the first soul strong enough to wield the magic, the first magic to be created by men themselves. She lifted up one of her hands, a hand that held a particular silver ring on it, to find the ring to be black not silver.

_Zeref, we finally meet, _thought Honico as she looked around the cabin. The place seemed old and slightly run down, but still called a rustic charm to it. As she was examining the place the door opened to reveal Zeref.

"So I finally meet you," Honico said holding up her, now jet black, ring. Honico watched as the boy in front of her grew pale.

"Where did you get that?!" He asked enraged to see that Jasmine's ring had been stolen.

"It has been passed down in my family for generations in case we were to meet you. I'm afraid your question earlier didn't quiet suffice for what you wanted. Instead of asking for my name you should have asked what I was," Honico informed the dark Mage.

"I do not care," Zeref said with venom in his voice.

"Oh, I think you will. I am a spirit user, or do you prefer Sacred Jasmine Magic user?" Taunted Honico. She might as well had punched the dark wizard in the stomach, though that probably would have hurt less than those words.

"Prove it," Zeref said trying to sound confident, but his voice betrayed him. Instead the words came out shakey and scared. The young girl got off the bed she was laying on and got in the same stance Jasmine had so many years ago. This time the girl closed her and and a white magic circle appeared around her. The magic was so strong, in fact, it changed Honico's nature Raven black hair color to a pure white one.

Honico's eyes suddenly shot open, showing that her irises were now white with a ring of black. Calmly and barely above a whisper, she said, "spirit break." Those two little words released a gust of magic that Zeref had only felt when Jasmine had tried to use the magic before, the only difference was this time it worked. The cabin came crumbling down around the two wizards as Honico shut her eyes again. The white magic circle vanished and her hair went back to being it's natural raven black, even her eyes went black to their usual blue. "That good enough?" Honico asked. Zeref was gaping at the small skinny girl whose clothes were still tattered and stained with blood. The girl who looked helpless, but was quite the oppisite.

"Yes, it did," Zeref said, his mouth twisting into a smirk.

_I can use this girl to my advantage, _he thought, _I can use this magic to finally destroy the world which rejected me. _This thought caused him to through his head back and laugh manically at the lonely blue sky.

"Why Honico, we have so very much to do," Zeref said with a twisted smirk and an evil glimmer in his eye. Honico paid no attention to it, for she did not care. In fact, for the first 10 years of her life, she felt no emotion other than pain and suffering. She, just like Zeref, wanted to destroy the world that had rejected her.

"I look forward to it," she said with a blank expression on her face, so blank she looked extremely bored with the whole ordeal.

_Oh Jasmine, I will avenge you, _Zeref thought looking back up at the vast lonely blue sky.


End file.
